Pieter Schlosser
Pieter Schlosser (born August 17, 1980) is an award-winning Guatemalan-American film and television composer best known for Destiny 2, You, Me and the Apocalypse, The Lying Game, and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He has also composed scores for multiple studio films and network television shows. Early life and influences Schlosser was born in Guatemala City, Guatemala to a Dutch mother and Costa Rican father of German descent, who introduced him to jazz and classical music at a young age. He cites opera, musicals and Disney films as his earliest influences. During his childhood, his family lived and traveled between Guatemala, Austria, Panama, and Costa Rica, enabling him to expand his musical vocabulary. While living in Austria, he began singing in choirs and learned to play the piano. After moving to Panama, he began singing in a Swedish choir which sang in Spanish, English, French, German, and Swedish. He began learning saxophone and, after moving to Costa Rica, playing in symphonic bands, youth orchestra, and small jazz ensembles. During high school, he bought the music software Cakewalk Pro Audio and began composing his own music. While graduating from the German high school in Costa Rica, Schlosser wrote a song inspired by Pat Metheny Group. The Latin Grammy Award-winning world music group Editus, who was recording an album with songs by Costa Rican composers, included Schlosser's work in their album Calle Del Viento. He attended the Berklee College of Music in Boston on a partial scholarship, where he completed a double major in Film Scoring and Music Production and Engineering. Berklee College of Music|website=www.berklee.edu|language=en|access-date=2017-09-11}} He then relocated to Los Angeles to pursue a career in film composition. Career Schlosser began his career in Hans Zimmer's studio Remote Control Productions, through the connections he made while working at The Record Plant in Hollywood, in which he met Alan Myerson. He worked for five years alongside Steve Jablonsky on multiple films and television series, including ''The Amityville Horror'', ''The Island'', The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, Desperate Housewives, Friday the 13th, and the ''Transformers'' film series. While working for Steve Jablonsky, Schlosser contributed additional music and conducted a small orchestra while recording the score for all nine seasons of Desperate Housewives. In 2014, Schlosser won the ASCAP Award for Top Television Series for his work on Freeform's The Lying Game. In 2015, he composed the score for NBC's You, Me and the Apocalypse. ScreenPrism|last=ScreenPrism|website=screenprism.com|language=en|access-date=2017-09-11}} During that same year, he also worked with the Costa Rica National Symphony Orchestra and arranged a full orchestral performance of his original music in collaboration with Editus. In 2017, he scored the film What About Love starring Sharon Stone and Andy Garcia. In 2018, the IMAX film In Saturn's Rings for which he composed the opening music is set to be released. In Saturn's Rings|date=2016-04-16|work=In Saturn's Rings|access-date=2017-09-11|language=en-US}} Schlosser has also composed scores for video games, including Destiny 2, Gears of War 2 ,'' and ''Gears of War 3, The Sims 3, and Transformers: The Game. Filmography / Discography Films Television Video games Awards and nominations ASCAP Awards |- |} External links * Pieter Schlosser Official Site * Pieter Schlosser on IMDb * Pieter Schlosser on SoundCloud References Category:Pieter Schlosser Category:Guatemalan composers Category:Guatemalan musicians Category:Costa Rican composers Category:Costa Rican musicians Category:Berklee College of Music alumni Category:Guatemalan expatriates in the United States Category:Dutch composers Category:Film score composers Category:Television composers Category:Video game composers Category:ASCAP composers and authors Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Jacob Shea Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Clay Duncan